El hijo favorito
by VindaAvind
Summary: Beatrice sufre las consecuencias de la tormenta de cambios en su vida. Mudarse con el Diablo, una hermana en camino, la separación con Maze, un intento de secuestro, un colegio adinerado en el que perecer y sin descanso, recibir visitas de La Muerte.


**El hijo favorito**

 _Capítulo I: Beatrice ¿Decker, Espinosa o Morningstar?_

 _oooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo_

La vida en la tierra es dolorosa.

Los grandes aprendizajes conllevan dolor y crecer es un gran aprendizaje. Beatrice, hija de dos detectives de LAPD, amiga de un demonio y del El Diablo, fue una niña afortunada y desafortunada a la vez. Fue una pequeña en un mundo de adultos. _Frustrante_. Ella quería crecer, pero a la vez quería todos los beneficios de seguir siendo una niña.

Sin embargo estaba _creciendo_.

La sagacidad de la niña la hicieron darse cuenta de inmediato que desde la muerte de Charlotte y Marcus las cosas habían cambiado para sus padres, también _entre_ sus padres y los más importante, _entre sus padres y ella_. Ellos comenzaron a exigirle a Beatrice una dosis mayor de paciencia y fortaleza. Debía sobrevivir a una montaña de dolor en su círculo cercano y que no se podía esconder.

Sin embargo estaba _creciendo_.

Conforme devenía la vida, el duelo se prolongó mucho más de lo normal. El tiempo no se detuvo para compadecerse de su dolor e inexperiencia y la joven se encontró a un mes de los once años con todo ese dolor acumulado, sin una vía de escape, entonces, así, de improviso _ella_ comenzó a visitarla en sueños.

Sin embargo estaba _creciendo_ , y ahora, con _ella_ , cambiando, destrozando, reparando.

Con la belleza de una flor en la comisura del abismo. Con la _tentación_ de caer.

En aquellos momentos comenzaron a ocurrir algunos cambios muy relevantes para la familia Decker y Beatrice tembló ante el panorama de más cambios.

Sin embargo, estaba _cayendo_.

Maze, la amiga demonio de Beatrice a la que había aprendido a perdonar por sus faltas de tino decidió mudarse con Linda. Beatrice no estaba muy feliz por eso porque Maze se había vuelto su último bastión. La razón: Beatrice no iba a ver a su amiga tan a menudo. Ahora ¿quién la sostendría para no caer en el abismo?

Sin embargo estaba _creciendo_.

La pequeña no esperaba la noticia que su madre, Chloe y Maze le dieron el día de la despedida de esta última que tuvo muchos tintes de despedida de soltera. Tenía miedo porque sin Maze estarían a merced de los socios de los maleantes que atrapaba su madre a diario en el trabajo, lo que sería mucho peor ahora que venía _un hermano,_ sí, Maze se lo había contado y ella estaba aguardando el momento en que su madre se diese cuenta ¿se atrevería a contarle? hasta eso ahora era una línea de honestidad difusa. A Beatrice le encantaba Lucifer.

Sin embargo estaba _creciendo_.

Además, _ella_ la que la visitaba por las noches le mostraba más y más recuerdos de Lucifer como El Diablo.

Un día de noviembre Chloe le contó antes de dormir que se cambiarían de casa con Lucifer Morningstar, el Diablo.

—¿Al Lux?—preguntó la pequeña esperanzada.

—No, mono, a una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, es muy grande y está cerca de donde está viviendo Maze, la podrás visitar cuando quieras…—respondió su madre con una sonrisa.

El nuevo hogar era sin lugar a dudas el sitio con mejores vistas del atardecer de todo Los Ángeles, más tarde lo supo. Oh sí, _lo supo muy bien_. Esa casa en las montañas era una de las tantas propiedades de Lucifer. Muy amplia, con muchos pisos y muchas habitaciones, luminosa y espaciosa. Lo contrario a cálido y acogedor que necesitaba Beatrice.

Sin embargo estaba _creciendo_.

La niña sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal de una manera tan cruda e instintiva que la hizo retroceder un paso y chocar con Lucifer, este la miró hacia abajo desconcertado.

—Te ha pasado algo, dime...—exigió Lucifer con su sutil brutalidad verbal. Chloe miró preocupada a su hija.

Sin embargo estaba _creciendo_ y era _suficiente._

—¡No me han contado toda la verdad!—les acusó Beatrice, ambos se miraron perplejos—díganmela, ¡ahora!—gritó. La pequeña usó el tono que tenía reservado en ocasiones especiales como esta en que la desesperaban las medias verdades de los adultos.

—Mono, ven aquí—dijo Chloe con paciencia haciéndole un gesto a Beatrice para que la siguiera y la llevó a unos sillones en la terraza al lado de la piscina.

Lucifer se quedó en su sitio, sin embargo, Chloe le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

—Mientras no me toque—previno el Diablo.

Chloe rodó los ojos.

—Cariño, hay una cosa que con Lucifer no hemos querido decirte, porque sabemos que han habido muchos cambios en tu vida. Estábamos esperando el momento perfecto, pero me he dado cuenta que los momentos perfectos rara vez ocurren y son excusas para no hacer las cosas por miedo a los cambios…además lo prometimos, nada de mentirnos entre nosotras—la inflexión de la voz de Chloe dio cuenta cuan significativo era el momento.

Lucifer aún parecía un monigote parado al lado de las mujeres, no sabiendo bien trabajar con esto de la paternidad a pesar de sus años.

El silencio anticipó una gran revelación.

—Mono, vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita. Es por eso que vas a tener que ser muy fuerte de ahora en adelante porque…—dijo Chloe abrazándola.

—Mamá, eso ya lo sabía…lo supe desde hace tiempo, Maze me contó incluso antes que tú te enteraras. Necesito saber qué otra cosa me están ocultando…—exigió la pequeña separándose de los brazos de su madre.

—¡Qué sorpresa! ¿No, detective? Maze viéndonos la cara como de costumbre,ah, mi vieja Maze…Ahora ¿quieres saber algún secreto prohibido para los de tu edad? ¿Algo para extorsionar al detective Douche?—preguntó Lucifer hincándose para que su rostro quedara a la altura de Beatrice. Esta lo miró desafiante a los ojos—Le haremos honor a las palabras de la Detective. No hay momentos "perfectos". Tú has visto la cara de Maze, ¿verdad? No has gritado, pataleado y hecho todas esas cosas que hacen los engendros como tú, ¿o sí lo has hecho?

—Por supuesto que no—respondió Beatrice enfadada ante tal supuesto.

Lucifer suspiró y con un dejo de no querer hacerlo le ordenó—Necesito que tomes de mis manos.

La pequeña lo hizo y mientras sostenía las extrañamente cálidas manos, dos alas blancas brotaron de la espalda de Lucifer, se unió a este maravilloso par una cara llena de llagas por la quemadura del fuego eterno en el infierno brilló por un instante y al otro ya se había desvanecido.

Chloe quedó sin palabras como la primera vez que lo había visto, ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo en contarle a Beatrice la condición de Lucifer en el momento en que fuera correcto, no más mentiras si querían avanzar como familia. No había esperado que el momento fuese tan rápido.

Beatrice no se inmutó, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Es otra cosa. Yo sabía que tú eras un diablo-ángel, Lucifer.

Lucifer y Chloe se miraron estupefactos tanto por la falta de reacción de Beatrice como por los poderes investigativos de la niña… ¿qué otra cosa podría haber intuido?

Y así, como una ráfaga de mala suerte, así, de repente, Beatrice la vio de nuevo. Tras Lucifer, con un rostro angelical, sin ninguna mancha, piel blanquecina, cabello azabache, ojos grises y sin expresión, vestida con ropajes blancos como de costumbre. Dicha perfección más que tranquilizarla le provocaba escalofríos. Apuntó con su dedo hacia aquella figura mientras temblaba involuntariamente.

Lucifer miró hacia atrás defensivamente interponiéndose frente a ella y solo vio un leve destello de luz, Chloe sin embargo, no vio nada.

—Es ella, la mujer que me viene a asustar en la noche… ella es porque me siento...—tartamudeó la niña.

Lucifer y Chloe se miraron confusos. La miraron extrañados.

Sin embargo estaba _creciendo_.

Lucifer le iba a hacer una pregunta para apaciguarla, pero la pequeña salió corriendo asumiendo que no la entenderían, extrañaba a Maze. Su cuarto quedaba en el primer piso y se seguía sintiendo terrible. Desde ese día había evitado hablar con Chloe, Lucifer e incluso Daniel del tema, de _ella_.

Ahora estaba yendo regularmente a una escuela cercana a la casa en que iban personas muy adineradas, especialmente por su seguridad después del último intento de secuestro en que Maze y Lucifer la habían rescatado de una manera espectacular, no obstante, y pese a sentirse más protegida _ella_ no había parado de aparecer en sus sueños.

Maze le había dicho que no temiera, que aprendería mucho y que ya encontraría una respuesta para sus visitas nocturnas, pero Beatrice aún no le encontraba lo maravillosa a toda la situación, comenzó a pensar que este era su castigo por atraer los males, por no querer ser la hija que sus padres necesitaban, por crear una pared de silencio sobre sus problemas con ellos.

Su padre, siempre tan cariñoso, solo pasaba ciertos momentos con ella y esto le daba mucha tristeza porque él se había encerrado en el trabajo. A pesar de que se lo había prometido a su madre, no fue capaz de mantener su juramento de no ocultarle nada porque los meses de embarazo ya habían sido problemáticos mientras trabajaba, lidiaba con la falta de experiencia de Lucifer con una familia y su luciferidad (como le llamaba), además de estar tratando de ayudar a Dan a salir de su bucle de sufrimiento por Charlotte. Su hermano o hermana no tardarían en llegar y con la muerte aún acechándola temía que fuera responsable porque no naciera. Eso le había comenzado a sugerir la voz de quien la veía a atormentar cada noche. Y así, conforme el día de nacimiento de su hermano o hermana llegaba la mujer que la venía a visitar por las noches le comenzó a atormentar de maneras más brutales en los sueños y además, comenzó a venir más a menudo.

Sin embargo estaba _creciendo_.

Y nuevamente, fue _suficiente_. No iba a permitir que rompieran a su familia. No otra vez.

—¿Cómo te llamas'—logró preguntarle Beatrice a la mujer cuando esta la encerraba entre muros de hielo en uno de sus tantos "sueños".

—Soy La Muerte, llámame tu ángel guardián—Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que rompió su semblante serio que la caracterizaba.

—¿Por qué vienes a verme tantas veces?—preguntó Beatrice en un ataque de valentía—¿Te he hecho algo? ¿Estás planeando llevarte a alguien más? ¡Responde! ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡No de nuevo!

—Pequeña, no has entendido nada ¿De qué me ha servido venir a visitarte todo este tiempo? Es porque tú eres la clave, Beatrice. Tú eres la clave para volver a tener paz en este mundo, está en tus manos. Ya lo verás.

Beatrice se vio en el reflejo del hielo, su complexión era de adulta, vestía un traje negro y su rostro lo cubría una máscara blanca. Se la iba a sacar, pero su rival la detuvo.

— _Nuestro tiempo ha acabado._

Lucifer entró en ese momento a su habitación sin tocar como era de costumbre en él. Observó de nuevo ese destello de luz tan extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quién demonios estuvo aquí?— Lucifer se acercó cauteloso donde la luz había desaparecido. El Diablo observó a la pequeña esperando que respondiera algo, que lo ayudara a comprender, que le contara algún detalle para saber de qué se trataba la amenaza.

Beatrice se quedó mirando un momento a Lucifer y después rompió a llorar.

—No, no estoy bien—Le confirmó.

¿Qué se hacía en estos casos?, pensó Lucifer, ¿acercársele? ¿darle espacio? ¿huir?

Ella era su familia ahora, así que no podía huir, descartado, tachado y mandado al infierno. Decidió darle espacio como era su sello personal, pero acercársele metafóricamente otorgando lugar para hablar, así se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama, donde hace unos momentos desapareció la misteriosa luz.

La miró con paciencia mientras esperaba que terminara de derramar líquido por sus ojos y hacer esos gemidos extravagantes, es decir, llorar con angustia.

—¿Por qué La Muerte dice que es mi ángel guardián?—Le preguntó inocentemente—¿Acaso por eso soy la culpable de tantas muertes a nuestro alrededor? Y ahora mi hermanito...

—Azrael—Susurró Lucifer. Luego la llamó claramente enfadado—¡Azrael! ¡Sal, sabandija cobarde!

Nada, el ángel no apareció.

Lucifer se masajeó el puente de la nariz recriminándose interiormente por su falta de modales, Azrael no era una mujer que tolerara las faltas de respeto. Estaba a punto de volver a intentar con más tino, sin embargo, las palabras débiles de Beatrice entre sollozos lo dejaron mudo (lo que era muy extraño en Lucifer).

—¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Si algo le pasa será mi culpa! No debí contarte... ¿Acaso soy un monstruo?—La niña escondió su cara entre las mantas.

Lucifer se atragantó. Dicen que los niños son un espejo de los padres y tal era el caso… ¿acaso esta era su primera prueba de su paternidad recién adquirida? Miró hacia el cielo maldiciendo las ironías del mundo que había creado su padre y susurró una pequeña maldición reservada solo para él antes de observar con atención a Beatrice. Pronució lentamente lo que siempre necesitó escuchar en su momento cuando estaba en el infierno solo, rechazado y sintiéndose el monstruo más despreciable del universo.

—¡No! Definitivamente eres muchas cosas, pero jamás serás un monstruo—La joven sollozó aún más recordando las palabras de La Muerte. Por su parte, para Lucifer fue como si viera a Beatrice por primera vez y era como un loop de la visión de sí mismo, ¿acaso las mañas lingüísticas no eran su fuerte? ¿Cómo podía hacer para que Beatrice parara de derramar lágrimas espejo ante él?

Se vio a sí mismo con su fragilidad disfrazada de humor negro antes de que pudiera redimirse por su amor por Chloe. Pero ella lo representaba a él en crudo, su dolor sangrante en la inocencia infantil. Ella se sentía como un monstruo, un monstruo que trae la muerte y la destrucción a su alrededor justo como él.

En la mitología, la hija de Chloe o Démeter es Perséfone, _la que trae la muerte_ , ¿quizás este era el blanco de Papá al bendecir a Penélope? ¿Sabía que él iba a dimitir del infierno? ¿Estaba destinando a Beatrice a reinar el inframundo como el mito griego? Diablos, al viejo le gustaba hablar en metáforas y analogías.

—Tú no eres como yo, eres mucho mejor y mereces mucho más que mi suerte. Tú no traes muerte, te llamas Beatrice ¿no? Tu madre eligió ese nombre por ese mamotreto que no me hace definitivamente mucha justicia, la Divina Comedia. El amor platónico de Dante, el egocéntrico autor y protagonista, se llamaba como tú, ella no pudo bajar al infierno porque pertenecía al cielo. _Es allí donde perteneces._

La niña lo miró a través de las mantas y vio por primera vez a Lucifer como un adulto.

—Entonces ¿qué soy? ¿Por qué me siento tan terriblemente mal?—preguntó Beatrice con sus ojos muy abiertos, como si Lucifer tuviera la solución a sus miedos en esos momentos.

—Beatrice, cierra los ojos...—la niña obedeció extrañamente, ya que nunca la había llamado por su nombre.

Lucifer abrió sus alas y de estas cayó una pluma larga y blanca. Luminosa. Milagrosa. Él odiaba sus alas, pero en estos momentos eran condenadamente útiles. Puso la pluma sobre el corazón de Beatrice. La pluma brilló mucho más y de pronto, fue absorbida por el alma de la niña. Desapareció del plano real brindándole protección a la pequeña.

La niña estaba profundamente dormida.

Sin embargo estaba _creciendo_.

Maze salió de las sombras.

—Encuentra a Azrael—ordenó Lucifer.

Maze sonrió mientras las sombras de la noche la tragaban. Lucifer en la misma penumbra recibió un mensaje en su celular.

Se aterró al ver de qué se trataba. La Detective estaba en peligro en el hospital.

oooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooo

#SaveLucifer

 **N/A: Cualquier comentario será bien recibido ;) Un gustazo volver al ruedo.**


End file.
